


Love Him

by deepforestowl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepforestowl/pseuds/deepforestowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roslin has a strange reaction to a drug cocktail and needs some help getting over it *snicker*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Him

Title: Love Him  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
Rating: NC 17  
Pairing: A/R/C  
Fandom: Battlestar Galactica  
Summary: Roslin has a strange reaction to a drug cocktail and needs some help getting over it *snicker*  
Note: unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Jack opened his eyes. He couldn't say exactly why he had opened them. It was more a feeling than anything else. He had a sort of sixth sense when patients awoke. He felt it in his chest. That was the feeling that he had now. His eyes opened and took in his surroundings only to focus on the two people sleeping next to him. Ah, Bill's awake, thought Jack. Bill was looking at the woman sandwiched between them. Laura's hair was fanned out onto both of them. Her body curved into Jack's, their intertwined hands resting on Bill's chest. Laura's head was laying on Jack's bicep and Bill's was on his forearm. Jack flexed his fingers through the peppered hair of the Commander and was rewarded with a smile and a questioning look. Jack glanced at the clock and shook his head negatively very slightly as if to say, "No, we can't wake her up yet." Jack had never seen Bill pout before and he wasn't sure he ever wanted to see Bill pout again, but Bill got the message. Bill closed his eyes and fell quickly back into sleep. Jack, on the other hand, was now wide awake. He watched the two that were turning his arm numb, thinking about how this all got started.

Roslin had been on Chamalla for awhile now and Cottle had no doubt that it was working. More than once he had seen her space out only to come back from wherever it was that she had went with a slightly wild look in her eye and grimace on her face. Cottle knew the Chamalla was failing Roslin now. It still did an admirable job of keeping the pain at bay but with the advancement of her disease, she needed more pain meds. To that end, he had given her a shot of a special cocktail that in conjunction with the Chamalla, should have put her out like light. It was with some dismay that he watched President Laura Roslin curl into a ball and whimper. "What's wrong with you woman? That should have knocked you out faster than Starbuck on a run in a poker game." She gave him an angry glare, her skin glistening with sweat. Her breathing was elevated and her skin was flushed. Realization slowly dawned on Cottle as he watched her. "Frak. Leave it to you to have the one side effect that only one tenth of one percent ever experiences. Effectively, I've just given you an incredibly high dose of an aphrodisiac that won't wear off for several hours. On the other hand, I bet you don't feel any pain either." Her response was to growl at him. She was now in a completely different kind of pain and it was his fault. He looked at her for a moment, his gaze softening, and then asked compassionately, "Is there someone who could assist you with this predicament? Someone I could call for you?" She looked at him, her eyes sad, her body flush with desire, and whispered, "No." "What about Commander Adama?" She closed her eyes, the pain on her face having nothing to do with her body. She moaned quietly and shook her head negatively.

He looked at her hard for a moment and then said to her quietly, "You will need to find release for the next several hours. To not have release is to risk your sanity." Cottle paused for a moment. "Though if you ask me, you are just as nuts as he is. I will bring him to you. I will explain the situation and both of you will frak like bunnies." He saw her take a breath to fight him. "Doctors orders." He said first. As waves of lust ripped through her, her defenses broke and all she could say was, "Please."

A plan formed quickly in his head. "I want you to relax. You need to pretend to be asleep. I am going to move you to a private recovery room in Sickbay 3. It's used for storage more than anything else, but there are private rooms there. We've moved patients who couldn't be quieted there before so that they don't disturb the others. I want you to mumble in your sleep, moan a little, twitch. Once I have you in the private room, I will go find Commander Adama and bring him back with me." She nodded and went limp. She twitched a bit and let out a little moan. "You should have been an actress. Here we go." Under his breath he added, "The things I do for you." He heard what sounded like a giggle or a snort, but he wasn't entirely sure which. Pushing the curtains aside, he told his crew chief where he was going and why and then wheeled the President of the Twelve Colonies down the corridors of Galactica to a private room in Sickbay 3. He took the back way so as to attract as little attention as possible. He left her guards in front of Sickbay 3 guarding the main door and moved her into a room that was as far from the door as possible. The bed in this room was meant for severe burn patients which meant it was firm and large. Large was important. Roslin might be small but Adama wasn't. He cupped her cheek, "How are you doing?" She let out a sigh and nuzzled his hand. "That's what I thought. I am going to move you onto the other bed and then get Commander Adama." He picked her up in his arms, she moaned at the contact and he couldn't help a slight grunt himself. She wasn't heavy but damn, he'd found her attractive for quite sometime. He set her down gently on the bed and covered her with the sheet. She grabbed his hand, brought it up to her face, nuzzled it, and then kissed the back gently in thanks. She looked at him and murmured, "Please, don't leave me while he is here. If there is a problem…" Cottle nodded, slipped his hand free regretfully, lit a cigarette, took a deep breath, and said, "I'll be just outside the door. You might want to consider masturbation until I can get him here." She glared at him but her eyes said thank you, "I got it covered."

Cottle made his way to the Commanders quarters. He was in luck, the Old Man was there and alone. Puffing on a second cigarette, he walked into Adama's quarters without bothering to knock. He did however close the door behind him. Adama, his face grave, "How can I help you Doc?" Cottle looked at him hard for a moment and seeing something there that reassured him that he was doing the right thing, told Adama what was going on with Roslin and where she was and what she needed from Adama. Cottle's inner voice chortled gleefully at the Commander's gob smacked expression and then Cottle told him what he had told Laura, "Come on Commander, Doctor's orders." Adama opened his mouth to argue but Cottle silenced him with a glare and a quietly said, "She asked for you." Adama closed his mouth, gulped, and followed Cottle to Sickbay 3.

Laura lay on the bed curled up in a ball, her clothes on the floor, a sheet covered her naked body. "Oh baby" Adama sighed quietly and immediately stepped forward. Cottle watched as Bill leaned over Laura and touched her gently. Cottle watched for a moment more feeling a longing ache in his chest, mumbled "I'll be just outside" and then backed out of the room, closed the door, and lit another cigarette.

He sighed and made his way over to a desk covered in manifests and other assorted paperwork. It wasn't his job but he was here and it would help keep his mind off to the two people in the room at the far end of Sickbay 3, the two people who didn't know how much he cared for the both of them. Cottle did his best to ignore the masculine and feminine moans that he would sometimes hear from across sickbay. He also did his best to ignore his raging hard on. A few hours later, a half naked Bill Adama found Jack Cottle sleeping in a rather awkward position in a chair behind a desk. Laura had sent him to find Cottle because while Bill was very tired, she was still horny and wanted to know how much longer this would last. Bill studied the sleeping Doc Cottle before waking him. The Doc looked like he had aged a thousand years in a single evening and there was an aura of sadness about him that Bill hated to see. Between their frantic couplings, Laura and Bill had talked about Jack Cottle. They hadn't come to any decision at that point, but they had discussed possibilities. Seeing Jack now made Bill rethink some of the things that he had thought about the Doc.

Decision made, Bill stepped around the desk on silent bare feet. He leaned over and gently caressed the side of Jack's face. Jack grumbled and opened his eyes, a question lighting them. Bill smiled, leaned over, and kissed Jack gently on the lips. As kisses go, it wasn't all that much. A press of the lips that encapsulated the possibilities that laid before the trio. Jack hesitated for a moment and then deepened the kiss, accepting the offer. Bill opened his mouth and Jack's tongue tangled with Bill's. This wasn't about dominance, it was about comfort. Jack raised his hand up and caressed Bill's scarred chest: scars that Sharon had inflicted on him to take Bill's life and scars that Jack had made to save that same life. They were kissing passionately when they heard a soft gasp from across the room. Laura was standing in the doorway, wrapped in a sheet, ogling them. Bill looked down at Jack, took Jack's hand in his own, and pulled him from the chair. They crossed to Laura, shared a mutual look of lust for the President of the Twelve Colonies, and each took a side. Each kissed her gently on the cheek and she smiled at them both, understanding them both.

Jack watched as Bill and Laura started to make out more fiercely. Their tongues wrestling with each other, he tugged the sheet from her hands, letting it fall in a billow to her feet. Not to be outdone, she unzipped his pants and pushed them down over his hips so he could step out of them. Jack just watched them, still a bit shell shocked. He watched as Bill broke their kiss and nipped and nuzzled her neck, holding her close to him, the muscles in his strong back flexing and making Jack's cock twitch. Laura opened her closed eyes and in a throaty deep voice asked, "You started this Jack, want to finish it?" Jack reached up and started to undo the buttons on his jacket. As he got undressed, Jack watched Bill pick Laura up in a fireman's carry. Laura's shriek of laughter at being picked up and thrown over his shoulder brought a smile to Jack's face as he stepped out of his pants. Jack was harder than a rock. Had he ever gone soft, even in his dreams? Not with the beauty of them both chasing him. The flare of Laura's red hair across the broad expanse of Bill's back as he carried her was an image forever seared into his mind and fantasies.

Bill lowered Laura onto the bed and climbed up behind her. They were both on their sides, spooned together, with just enough room in front of Laura for Jack to fit. Jack climbed up on the bed so that he was facing Laura. He leaned down and kissed her gently. She responded eagerly and opened her mouth, welcoming him in. Jack's hands roamed with Bill's across her body. He palmed her breasts gently, mindful of the tumors that spread death in the flesh that usually sustained life. He nipped at her neck and teased her left nipple. He swallowed her moan when Bill reached between her legs and caressed her soaking wet pussy. Bill rubbed her clit and Laura rocked her hips between the two men. She reached down and grasped Jack's cock, rubbing and squeezing it, delighting in his groan of need. She wrapped her leg around Jack's hip, urging him to come closer. Bill's hand left her pussy and wrapped around Jack's cock with her own, smearing her juices up and down Jack's length. Jack couldn't hold back a moan, he didn't even try. Together, Bill and Laura guided Jack into her. She felt like heaven to Jack, all warm and slick. As he pumped in and out of Laura at an unhurried pace, he felt Bill's hand reach down once more to rub her clit and occasionally, he felt Bill's hand encircling his cock as he thrust.

Laura and Jack quickly reached the point where they needed to speed things up a bit. Bill slipped away quietly to give them more room and Jack rolled them both so that Laura was on the bottom and Jack was on top with more leverage. As he thrust into her, their combined moans and the slap of their flesh made quite a ruckus, but neither one of them cared. Jack lost his rhythm as Bill climbed up on the bed and embraced him from behind, caressing his back, his ass, and his nutsack. Jack thrust into Laura with renewed urgency. Bill reached around Jack's waist with his left hand to tease Laura's clit while his right played with Jack's balls. Laura arched her back, lost her breath, and locked her arms around Jack's back, clawing him, as she came. Her pussy squeezed him like a vice and Bill slipped a slick finger into his ass, it was all Jack needed. With a deep grunt he came, spilling his seed deep into her womb to mix with Bill's. As he was basking in the immediate afterglow, he heard Bill grunt behind him and felt a warm splash on his ass and balls where Bill's cum landed. He held himself up on shaking arms while lowering his head to nuzzle the side of Laura's neck. He felt her tremors subside and her hands rub his back where she had clawed him, soothing the hurt. He made a line of unhurried kisses up her neck and jaw until he came to her lips, which he kissed softly. She cupped his cheek and slid her fingers through his white hair. He felt Bill gently wipe both he and Laura down with a cloth as his cock slipped out of her. "Feel better Madame President?" Jack asked in his raspy drawl.

She glowed for lack of a better term. "Yes, my dear Doctor. Now, I think I will sleep for a week." "Good, go to sleep. Doctor's orders. Oh no you don't. You too Bill." Jack had shifted to the backside of Laura and Bill had been standing by the bed. He must have saw something that made him feel that he was being excluded but that couldn't have been further from the truth. "Get your ass up here. You are sleeping here in this cramped bed whether you like it or not." Laura and Jack watched as Bill visibly, if tiredly, brightened and crawled onto bed with them. They situated themselves as comfortably as possible and all fell asleep quickly.

Which brought Cottle back to the present with a numb arm, an aching hip, and a vague need to pee. He ignored it all and thought about the three of them. How unlikely was it that they should get together? The more he thought about it, the more he believed that the reality was that they were the only three who could be anything for each other. They all held key positions in the fleet and they were for the most part older than everyone else. He realized in a moment of absolute clarity that Laura had maneuvered this trio on purpose. She cared for both of them but Jack knew that if there was one person that her heart belonged to, it was Bill Adama. This was her way of insuring that Bill would have someone to turn to when the end came. He looked down at the woman with her head on his arm. His breath hitched slightly as a few unacknowledged tears slipped down his cheeks. He felt Laura's hand squeeze his own. His voice hoarse, he whispered into her ear, "I'll watch over him and love him as much as he lets me." She squeezed his hand fiercely and breathed out, "Thank you." Bill Adama slept on in the arms of his lovers not knowing that both of them would do everything in their power to love him.


End file.
